<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight A Little Harder (Ver. 1) by RonRos47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162295">Fight A Little Harder (Ver. 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47'>RonRos47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Kane/Sophie Moore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight A Little Harder (Ver. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not that you need advice from a rando teen,” said Parker, “but Sophie, maybe try a little harder.”</p><p>Kate smiled, “We’ll see.”</p><p>*****</p><p>As Sophie sat on the stairs waiting for Julia she looked up and was surprised to see Kate walking towards her.  Sophie stood up.</p><p>“Kate,” said Sophie, “what are you-?”</p><p>Before Sophie could get in a word Kate was standing so close.  She reached for Sophie’s face and kissed her deeply.  At first the kiss caught Sophie off guard but then she gave into it, both finally allowing themselves to break the longing that had been there for so long.  There was also a familiarity to their kiss.  Not just from years past but something more recent.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” said Julia as she entered the hallway, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”</p><p>The two women pulled away but stood real close.</p><p>“Guess I’ll leave you to it then,” Julia said as she walked back towards the way she came.  Part of her was disappointed.  There was another part that always knew however that Sophie was off limits.  She should have admitted that to herself before getting involved but it was over now so she had to move on herself.</p><p>Once Julia was gone Kate and Sophie smiled at each other and resumed their kissing for a short moment until Sophie said, “Maybe we should take this somewhere private, you know before your dad catches us or something.”</p><p>“Yeah, wouldn’t want that happening.”</p><p>“Definitely not,” Sophie smiled while still keeping her lips on Kate’s, both of them smiling.</p><p>*****</p><p>When they got to Kate’s apartment they were both so eager and hungry for each other that it didn’t take long for Sophie to take off her jacket and Kate to take off hers.  Then they pulled off their shirts.  Sophie stood in her white laced bra while Kate was wearing a black tank underneath which she pulled over her head.  Never one for typical bra’s, she stood in her black sports bra.  Kate took Sophie and lay her down on the bed.  She loved being on top but so did Sophie who took over and turned Kate so that her back was on the bed.  They thrusted against each other, kissing as they did so, feeling each other’s body for a time until their bras finally came off.  </p><p>It was a night of desire that had been there since their breakup long ago at Point Rock, something that had been there no matter what other relationships they’d been in throughout time.  This was the moment it had all been leading up to and they took it with a fierce passion that both had wanted and needed.</p><p>They continued on into the night.  </p><p>*****</p><p>The next morning as Kate and Sophie lay in bed, sheets wrapped around them, Kate looked down at Sophie.</p><p>“Did that really just happen?”</p><p>“You tell me.  You are the one who kissed me first.”</p><p>“I’m glad that it did.”</p><p>Sophie smiled, “me too and I’m glad it turned out to be you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Come on, the kiss, I’m not a fool, Kate, and I’m not just talking about our time from Point Rock, I mean more recent.”</p><p>“I don’t-,”</p><p>“I think you know what I mean, and even if you don’t want to tell me I want to let you know that it’s okay.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.  I finally see it now.  I was scared for you before, scared that I was going to lose you, but after everything, after all of the good I’ve seen you do, well how can I not be proud of that?”</p><p>“It won’t be that easy, Sophie.”</p><p>“Why because of your enemies?  Kate, I can handle that.”</p><p>“What if I can’t handle losing you?”</p><p>“You won’t.  I want to be with you and if that means having to take out some of Gotham’s worst then I want to be by your side.  You’ve already risked your life so many times to save mine, is it wrong that I want to do the same for you?”</p><p>Kate leaned her head back on the headboard.  “I can’t ask you to-,”</p><p>“You’re not asking.  Babe, I love you no matter who you are.”</p><p>Kate looked down at Sophie.  “Did you just say you loved me?”</p><p>Sophie smiled, “Yeah I did.  Is that okay?”</p><p>“Well when we ever got back together I had always hoped I’d be the one to say it first.”</p><p>“Sorry, Kane, beat you to it.”</p><p>Kate leaned down while Sophie leaned up, their lips meeting when they pulled back Kate smiled, “love you too.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sophie said as their lips met again.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kate responded.</p><p>Their lips danced around each other, feeling the warm sensation that two bodies could bring.  Their lips tasting each other’s shoulders and necks.<br/>
Both had anxiously and desired this moment that neither of them wanted to rush the moment but rather savor it.  They rushed a little due to the yearning they had.</p><p>It was the perfect night and the perfect morning. </p><p>*****</p><p>The following morning Parker laughed in the school hallway with her girlfriend Gina as they were walking to class.  A ping went off on her phone and she looked at it.</p><p>‘Thanks for the advice’- KK</p><p>Gina couldn’t help but notice the smile on Parker’s face as she put the phone in her back pocket.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Gina asked.</p><p>“Just gave advice to a friend,” she said and leaving it at that.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Everything okay,” Sophie asked as she saw Kate texting when she brought Kate a glass of juice that morning.</p><p>Kate put her phone aside to take the drink.  She smiled, “just had to thank a friend.”</p><p>“A friend hu, should I be jealous?”</p><p>“She’s not that kind of friend.”</p><p>“Then I guess that means you’ll have to tell me all about her.”</p><p>“I will later.  Right now though,” Kate said as she stood and walked towards the kitchen, “I want to make you breakfast.”</p><p>“How domestic of you,” Sophie said with a smile as both women laughed.  Sophie put her juice on the table.  “Anything I can do to help?”<br/>
“Why not,” Kate asked.  </p><p>Sophie got up and helped Kate in the kitchen.  </p><p>A great night and now a great morning.  Plus it was also something new.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>